The present invention relates to a cellular phone terminal and, more particularly, relates to a cellular phone terminal capable of setting particular services by merely operating keys.
In recent years, the widely spread cellular phone terminals such as portable telephones etc. are provided with many functions such as an answering service or a telephone message recording service, a call forwarding service or a telephone redirecting service etc. capable of setting services by merely operating keys.
In the case of setting such services, key-inputted data of the services set by the key operation is stored in a sequential order, and then the key-inputted data thus stored is read by pushing a predetermined service start key thereby set the services.
When setting the services only based on the key-inputted data from a key board, there arises a case that the input operation of the key board can not necessarily be replicated accurately. In order to improve such a problem, there has been known a method that, for example, time (timing) where data is inputted from the key board is measured together with the key-inputted data, and time interval information relating to key inputting operation is recorded together with the key-inputted data thereby to accurately replicate the inputting operation of the key board.
As such a method of recording the inputting operation of the key board, there is known a technique disclosed in JP-A-3-246641.
However, when applying the inputting operation method of the key board described in the aforesaid publication to the cellular phone terminal, there arises a problem that the expected operation can not be replicated necessarily.
That is, in the cellular phone terminals, the setting services to be executed may include an originating operation to send setting information to a service provider. When setting and replicating such a service, the time period required for connecting to the destination or called subscriber may differ depending on the radio state of the electric wave, so that there arises a problem that the service cannot necessarily be replicated when replicating only based on the key-inputted data and the time interval information relating to key inputting operation.
Further, in this case, there arises another problem that an amount of data to be recorded for setting the service becomes much.
Accordingly, the invention has been made in order to solve the aforesaid problems of the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a cellular phone terminal which can stably and automatically set services capable of being set by merely operating keys.
The invention is arranged in a manner that in a cellular phone terminal capable of setting a specific service by merely operating keys, the cellular phone terminal includes an input means for inputting key-inputted data for setting the service, a radio state acquisition means for obtaining a radio state upon setting the service, a time measuring means for measuring generation timing of the key-inputted data, and a state recording memory for storing the key inputted data information, the radio state information and key-inputted data interval information. In the cellular phone terminal, the information to be stored in the state recording memory can be selected in accordance with the radio state.
Further, in the cellular phone terminal according to the invention, one of an idle state, an originating state and a talking state can be set as the radio state.
Furthermore, in the cellular phone terminal according to the invention, the information stored in the state recording memory can be read in accordance with the radio state thereby to execute the specific service having been set.